The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing device comprising a liquid dispensing appliance and a reservoir to be fitted thereinto.
Spray devices are known for the purposes of domestic cleaning, for example for cleaning hard surfaces such as windows, baths and ovens, as well as for spot cleaning of floor coverings such as carpets. Most spray devices which are commercially available are manually or electrically operated, that is to say that the devices comprise a pump which is activated or operated by the consumer. Most commonly this activation generates liquid pressure in a chamber by means of a positive deplacement pump by means of a positive deplacement pump which in turn drives the liquid from the chamber usually through a dispensing nozzle. Many dispensing patterns are possible, but a conical spray is the most common. Usually, such spray devices comprise a reservoir filled with an active composition, and a means to dispense the composition from within said reservoir. The spray devices typically further comprise a basic fitment system to secure the reservoir onto the dispensing means, so as to establish a fluid communication between the two.
Some of these fitment systems comprise a needle that connects the dispensing means and the reservoir in a leak tight-manner, through a pierceable member.
The following references are directed to devices comprising a reservoir and a dispensing means which are fitted to each other by means by a needle/pierceable member:
D1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,085) is a US patent to International Medical Consultants, Inc. It discloses an automatic needle protector, especially for use with a syringe. The needle protector comprises a cylinder slidably mounted via a spring onto the syringe. In normal position, the spring pushes the cylinder, which surrounds the needle. When a vertical pressure is applied onto the cylinder, and the cylinder slides down, giving access to the needle.
D2 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,163) is a US patent to Haynes Miller, Inc. It discloses a shield for protecting the needle of a syringe, with an annular connector for connecting the two, and comprising at least one protective arm hingedly mounted upon the connector and pivotable between a first protecting position, and a second open position.
After removing the reservoir from the appliance, the needle is accessible by anyone who would put his hand into the appliance""s recess. Such needles are typically very sharp, and likely to cause injury upon contact, more particularly if some dispensed product remains on it. This is the case for any type of user, but especially in the case of children. Indeed, it has been shown that children are very curious and while playing, they tend to put their hands into the recess of the dispensing appliance.
Therefore, such appliances should comprise a protecting means that is locked in a position to prevent access to the needles, unless a reservoir suitable for use with said appliance is inserted thereinto. Thus there is a need for a reservoir suitable for use with a dispensing appliance, said dispensing appliance comprising a piercing means to pierce a pierceable means of said reservoir so as to establish a fluid communication between said reservoir and said appliance, said appliance further comprising a protecting means releasably locked in a position so as to prevent access to said piercing means, said reservoir comprising means to unlock said protecting means when said reservoir is inserted into said appliance.
The present invention is directed to a device comprising an appliance, and a reservoir suitable for being removably connected to said appliance, said appliance comprising at least one piercing means and said reservoir comprising one pierceable means, said appliance comprising a releasable protecting means for preventing access to said piercing means when said reservoir is not connected to said appliance. The present invention is further directed to said appliance, and also to said reservoir.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the appliance comprises an actuation trigger to release said protecting means and give access to said piercing means, and said reservoir comprises a releasing means to cooperate with said actuation trigger in releasing said protecting means. Also preferably, said appliance and said reservoir are provided with cooperating securing means, so as to ensure that said reservoir is secured into said appliance, once connected thereinto.